A Saga ou O Saga do Prozac
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Saga de Gêmeos casa e tem uma filha... mas a herança de família se perpetua quando a moça cresce e tem de tomar remédio, assim como o pai! Presente de amigo secreto para ElizShiryu, do Fórum CDZ! CABOU TBM!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence; eu apenas escrevo por diversão e não ganho um único centavo com isso.

"Eliz" , "Lynn" e "Finess" são personagens inventadas, baseadas em histórias criadas no Fórum CDZ.

"Aderbal" e "Mulher do Aderbal" são personagens criados pelo programa "Zorra Total", da Rede Globo. Também não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada financeiramente com eles.

"Robaldo Ésperman" é personagem criado pelo programa "Pânico na TV", da Rede TV. Também não me pertence e eu não lucro nada financeiramente com ele.

Toda esta fic é 100 FICCIONAL. Qualquer coincidëncia com a vida real (se é que dá pra uma doideira dessas ter equivalente na vida real) é apenas COINCIDÊNCIA; não há absolutamente nada baseado em fatos reais.

Pronto? Satisfações dadas? Disclaimers publicados? Agora sim, acho que podemos começar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A Saga (ou O Saga) do Prozac

Amanhecia na Grécia. O sol levantava-se devagar, quando...

Saga - +começa a acordar, abrindo os olhos embaçados de sono+

Eliz - Zzzzzzz...

Saga - ... O.O Aaaaahhhhh, uma mulher na minha cama! E ELA VIU O MEU ROSTO!! Ela não pode viver! MOOOORRRAAAAAAA!!!!

Eliz - Ah, que é isso, mor+com sono+ Você não precisa mais esconder o rosto há anos.

Saga - Ah... é... o.o Caraca, a gente tá em 2007, não em 1986! OO Putz, melhor eu tomar meu Gardenal. Já volto, benhê!

Eliz - Esse é meu marido... --''

E no outro quarto...

Kanon - Cadê o mar que tava aqui em cima ontem? OO'''' +olha pro calendário+ Ah tá, 2007... cara, deixa eu lavar o rosto...

Eliz - Esse é meu cunhado! Uu

Eliz veste seu roupão e vai pra cozinha fazer algo de café da manhã pra ela, pro marido e pro cunhado chato. Pegou algumas frutas, pães, cereal matinal e leite. Quando ela começa a comer, o maridão chega, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e o peito nu.

Mulheres saguetes - LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Eliz - Tira o olho! É meu! . 

Mulheres saguetes - Aaaaahhhhh... ;;

Saga - Ah gente, tem o Kanon ainda... não desanimem. :)

Mulheres saguetes - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Eliz - Sente-se e tome a sua refeição, amor! 

Saga - OK, minha linda! Ah, sabe que ultimamente eu tenho lembrado tanto da época em que ainda era Mestre do Santuário e não podia mostrar o rosto pra ninguém? o.o

Eliz - +entre uma dentada e outra no pão+ Esquece essa fase ruim, mor! .

Saga - Ai ai, 1986... a gente nem era casado! E daqui há pouco tamos nessa há 20 anos!

Eliz - É, mas será que o Senhor da Casa de Gêmeos teria se casado comigo caso eu não esperasse um filho dele? --

Saga - Oras, claro que casaria! Você é o amor da minha vida, Eliz!

Narrador - Isso é uma fic de humor ou mais uma daquelas porcarias melosas? --''''

Kanon - É uma comédia romântica, seu tosco! Eu também não curto, mas e agora: ;;

Narrador - Ah tá...

Eliz - Poxa, eu era apenas mais uma serva... e você passou a demonstrar mais interesse por mim. Eu pensei que não ia passar disso, até estourar a Batalha das Doze Casas e eu descobrir estar grávida de você. Credo, foi horrível, eu pensei que meu filho não teria pai! T.T

Saga - Ainda bem que no final das contas tudo se resolveu! Ah, quando eu ressuscitei, a nossa filhinha já era nascida... pôxa, eu é que me senti nascendo de novo e logo descobri ser pai! 

Eliz - E por falar em filha, como será que ela tá?

Saga - Deve estar bem... é casada já, e com os filhos dela...

Eliz - Mor...

Saga - Que foi?

Eliz - Tamos ficando velhos... ;; nós dois já somos avós!!

Saga - Ah, deixa! xD Panela velha é que faz comida boa! Além disso, personagens de anime não envelhecem nunca!

Os dois caem na risada!

Kanon - Ele diz isso porque não sabe que eu sei que ele tinge o cabelo (dez tubos de tinta por vez! o.o), fez lifting, colocou botox, malha seis horas por dia... e eu acompanho esse ritmo, já que sou gêmeo dele e não quero ficar por baixo! D

Os três tomam o café da manhã e decidem tomar um banho antes de começarem o dia, quando a campainha toca... 

Eliz - Ué, quem será a essa hora?

Saga - Atende, minha linda... eu tô só de toalha na cintura, não pega bem! T.T

Eliz - Tá bom amor... +atende+ Filha!! Que saudades!!

Lynn - Mamããããeeeee+pula e abraça+

Eliz - Nossa, estávamos falando agorinha mesmo de você! 

Lynn - É? Você e quem, o papai+olha pra dentro da casa e vê o Saga+ PAIÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ+corre pra abraçar+

Saga - +sendo apertado, agarrado e beijado de todos os jeitos+ Ah, calma filha! '''' Você puxou a força do pai, quase me derruba!

Eliz - Ela é a única mulher que eu deixo fazer isso com ele! .'''

Lynn - Ah paizinho! É a saudade, não sabe como é+olha o Saga de cima a baixo+ Nossa papis, você tá um gatão hein!! A mamãe que se cuide! xD

Saga - Que é isso filhota, você sabe que eu jamais olharia pra outra mulher... não vê como sua mãe tá lindona também?

Lynn - Pois é! Gatassa mesmo hein! Poxa gente, quero aproveitar que tô de férias e passar uma temporada aqui com vocês! 

Saga e Eliz - Ótimo! 

Kanon - Eeeeiiii, não tá esquecendo de ninguém não? E o tio, não ganha abraço? u.u

Lynn - É mesmo, o TIOOOOOOOO+pula e agarra+

Kanon - +cai pra trás+ Oo''''''' Tá forte mesmo hein sobrinha!!!

Saga - +rindo+ Você que tá fraco, Kanon! Anda, levanta daí! 

Eliz - Mas e o seu marido, filha? Como está?

Lynn - Ah, o Finess ficou lá em casa com as crianças! Ele não entrou de férias e por isso não pude trazê-lo comigo... bom que ele não é ciumento e me deixou vir sozinha! xD

Saga - Ele sabe que o "sogrão" aqui vigia direitinho a mulher dele!

Lynn - Ah pai, o que é isso! Eu jamais olharia pra outro homem!! xDDDD

Eliz - E aí, filha, já tomou café?

Lynn - Naaaahh, já tomei, mas não custa tomar mais um++

Saga - Na gulodice ela puxou o Kanon! xD

A filha do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos começa a se empanturrar de pão com requeijão.

Kanon - Ei, cuidado pra não se engasgar no processo hein!

Lynn - o.o' -gulp- +fica pálida+

Saga - Que foi, filha?

Lynn - +Começa a tremer+

Eliz - Credo filhota, o que você tem?

Lynn - O... o tio... falou de... PROCESSOOOOOO!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH+olhos vermelhos+

Saga - Essa não, eu conheço esse filme! . 

Lynn - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Se mais alguém falar de processo comigo, é EG nas fuças! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kanon - ¬¬ +dá um cocão na cabeça da sobrinha+

Lynn - Ah! Hã... quê?!

Saga - Pôxa filha, seu tio falou a palavra "processo" e você já foi dando piti? o.o

Lynn - Aaaahhhhh pai, é uma longa história! T.T Foi quando eu comecei a treinar uns aprendizes...

Eliz - Conta pra gente, filha! Afinal, família é pra isso mesmo!

Lynn - Bom, eu nem queria aborrecer vocês com isso, mas já que insistem...

bContinua!! \o//b


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence; eu apenas escrevo por diversão e não ganho um único centavo com isso.

"Eliz" , "Lynn" e "Finess" são personagens inventadas, baseadas em histórias criadas no Fórum CDZ.

"Aderbal" e "Mulher do Aderbal" são personagens criados pelo programa "Zorra Total", da Rede Globo. Também não me pertencem e eu não lucro nada financeiramente com eles.

"Robaldo Ésperman" é personagem criado pelo programa "Pânico na TV", da Rede TV. Também não me pertence e eu não lucro nada financeiramente com ele.

Toda esta fic é 100 POR CENTO FICCIONAL. Qualquer coincidëncia com a vida real (se é que dá pra uma doideira dessas ter equivalente na vida real) é apenas COINCIDÊNCIA; não há absolutamente nada baseado em fatos reais.

Pronto? Satisfações dadas? Disclaimers publicados? Agora sim, acho que podemos começar... 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ATENÇÃO: Esse é o crossover mais tosco já publicado no mundo das fanfics!! Sim, nada menos que misturar Saint Seiya com Zorra Total!! Uma meleca, fruto da falta de remédio da autora, mas tudo bem...

No capítulo anterior, Lynn aparece na casa de seus pais Saga e Eliz (e de seu tio Kanon, antes que ele me solte um EG por eu ter esquecido dele) para passar uma temporada. Quando de repente descobre-se que ela está traumatizada com o termo "processo". Agora vamos saber do porquê desse trauma...

+flashback+

Campo de treinamento - +zona+

Lynn - Caramba, por que o treinamento não é mais como era nas antigas?! QUIETOOOOOS!! 

Aprendiz - Iiiihhhhhh, a mestra falou "caramba"! Vamos reclamar com o supervisor dela!!

Supervisor - Dá licença, mestra! Tem um casal aí no limiar do campo de treinamento querendo falar com a senhora!

Lynn - ? Mas eu tô no meio do treino! Quem vai segurar essas pestes?

Supervisor - Eu ligo pra Super Nanny enquanto a senhora se ausenta. ¬¬ 

Lynn - Bah... o.o +sai+

E na sala da Shina, a coordenadora dos treinos, estavam ela mesma, o diretor dos treinos (Píton), o Aderbal, a Mulher do Aderbal e o Aderbal Jr. 

Shina - Lynn, o Sr. Aderbal quer falar com a senhora sobre o tratamento dispensado ao filho dele.

Narrador - Pra quem não sabe, o Aderbal e a Mulher do Aderbal um dia ganharam bem fazendo humor, mas agora começaram a decair. E já que Saint Seiya está virando moda de novo, eles acharam que seria bom mandar o filho deles, que nunca aparece no Zorra Total pra imprensa não ficar muito na cola dele, treinar pra ser Cavaleiro. Assim, quem sabe ele não se torna um Seiya da vida algum dia...

Aderbal - Olha, eu...

Mulher do Aderbal - Nããããooo, Aderbaaaallll! É melhor você ficar quietoooooo!! Mas eu não digo que esse homem fala demaaaaaaiiisssss?! E que pensamentos são esses, hein Aderbaaalll?? Xô pensamentôôôôôôô!! Pára com issoooo!!

Lynn - Senhores, desculpem-me, mas eu pediria para vocês serem breves. Os aprendizes provavelmente devem estar quebrando a área de treinamento enquanto eu estou aqui, e...

Píton - Mas que falta de respeito é essa para com os meus alunos?

Lynn - Falta de respeito? o.o É a mais pura verdade!

Aprendizes - +jogando os instrumentos de treino pelo penhasco ali do lado+

Supervisor - Gente, chamem a polícia, os bombeiros, a Liga da Justiça, ALGUÉM!!! 

Lynn - Tô falando... o.o

Shina - Então Srs. pais, sobre o que querem conversar com a mestra?

Aderbal - É que...

Mulher do Aderbal - Não, Aderbal, shhhht! Fica quieto seu linguarudôôôô!! Não, eu não vou falar o que o Aderbal está pensando agora! Não vou falar, não vou falar, não vou falar... vou falar!!

Lynn - O.o

Mulher do Aderbal - O Aderbal está pensando em PROCESSAR essa baixinha que se auto-intitula treinadoraaaaa!!!

Lynn - OO''''''?????? Por quê?? 

Mulher do Aderbal - É sim! Fala aí filhô, essa mestrinha te agrediu ou não te agrediu??

Aderbal Jr - Agrediu sim! T.T Eu só tava quebrando todos os instrumentos de treino com uma picareta quando ela chegou, tirou a picareta das minhas mãos e deu uma picaretada na minha cabeça!!

Lynn - O.O Eu dei picaretada na sua cabeça?? Afirmar uma coisa dessas é uma verdadeira **picaretagem**!! 

Mulher do Aderbal - Mas mesmo assiiiiim!! Você é maior de idade! Amazona formada e tudoooooo, nunca lhe ensinaram que na nova pedagogia dos mestres de aspirantes a Cavaleiros não se encosta a mão num aprendiiiz?

Lynn - Quem foi o sujeito que implantou isso num treino **de luta**?

Mulher do Aderbal - Não interessaaaa!!! Olha só, no meio do treino a picareta fez um arranhão no meu filhôôôô!!! 

Lynn - E eu com isso?? O.O Eu não bato nem nos meus filhos!

Mulher do Aderbal - Você é a responsável por tudo que acontece com eleeees! Você vai sofrer um processo por agressão físicaaaa!!

Aderbal Jr - +com um risco recém-feito de caneta vermelha no lugar do suposto arranhão+

Lynn - Dona, isso é **caneta**!!! OO

Mulher do Aderbal - É nadaaaa! É arranhado mesmoooo!! Olha que antes de fazer humor o Aderbal se formou em Medicina e pode provar isso, não é, Aderbaaaaaal?

Aderbal - Bom...

Mulher do Aderbal - Tá vendôôôôô??? A gente vai na políciaaaaa fazer corpo de delitoooo!!

Dócrates - Polícia?? FUI+sai correndo+

Lynn - Pequepêncio, eu não fiz nada!! Afinal de contas, como vocês podem provar que fui eu?

Mulher do Aderbal - Pegaremos testemunhaaaas!! 

Aprendizes - +doidos pra ferrar a mestra+

Lynn - o.o... então... é isso que eu ganho por estudar as técnicas-secretas-que-todo-mundo-sabe por anos a fio... de deixar meus filhos com o Finess pra poder treinar integralmente... ???

Mulher do Aderbal - Quem manda ser uma amazona mal-preparada?

Píton - Isso mesmo! Quem manda tratar assim os meus aprendizes?

Shina - Novatos! Humpf!

Lynn - +ficando com os olhos vermelhos+ Gnnnnnnn!! MOOOORRRAAAM seu bando de FDPs!!! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAAAAAA!!!

Metade da sala do Píton sai voando, mais Píton, Shina e Família Aderbal.

Mulher do Aderbal - +voando+ Você vai veeer!! Assim que eu aterrisar, vou direto na delegaciaaaa!!! Tudo culpa do Aderbaaaal, que fala demaaais!!

Aderbal - ... 

+fim do flashback+

Eliz - Nossa, filha, você quebrou a sala do Píton? O.o

Lynn - Pois é, mãe. U.u Não sabe como é a instabilidade emocional da nossa família?

Saga - Mas e aí, chegaram a te processar?

Lynn - Não, paizinho. Tentaram né, mas assim que o oficial de justiça apareceu lá em casa eu disparei um Satã Imperial nele e ele nem lembra mais do processo a uma altura dessas! T.T

Kanon - Lynnzinha, Lynnzinha, usando as técnicas secretas-que-todo-mundo-sabe por interesses pessoais?

Lynn - Naaaah titio, foi o jeito! E além do mais, eu agora tenho que tomar Prozac diariamente, senão eu surto e a Lynn ruim aparece, cada vez que eu ouço a palavra "processo"! O.o

Saga - Danou-se! Essa Senhora Aderbal não sabe o mal que fez pra humanidade. A Lynn ruim vai fazer uma zona que só caso se descontrole!

Eliz - Eu já tive um problema desses, de processo e tal.

Kanon, Saga e Lynn - Jááááááááááá?? 

Saga - Pôxa amor, você nem tinha me contado! 

Eliz - Pois é, isso foi na época em que tirei licença para treinar umas aspirantes a amazonas recém-chegadas. Uma delas me levou ao tribunal apenas porque eu disse para ela não vir de roupa preta para o treino, caso contrário simplesmente fritaria debaixo do sol!

Lynn - E qual foi a acusação dela? o.O

Eliz - Racismo! 

Kanon e Saga - U.u''''''''

Eliz - Sorte que o juiz, mesmo sendo um árbitro de futebol, viu que o caso era uma ninharia e deu ganho de causa pra mim! xD

Kanon - **Árbitro de futebol**????

Eliz - Que que cê quer? Estamos no Santuário da Grécia, nem luz elétrica temos! xDDD

Saga - De qualquer forma, a herança da família Gemini se fecha com isso.

Kanon - Mais uma tomando remédio!! O.o

Kanon - +pensando+ Caraca, o Saga me prendeu no Cabo Sunion em 1973! Isso é tentativa de fratricídio e pode dar uma boa indenização! xD

Lynn - Mas que PQP!! Antigamente que era bom treinar os aprendizes!!

Kanon - +ainda pensando+ Naaaah, acho melhor não... afinal, tentativa de fratricídio dá cadeia. E se ele for preso, quem vai fazer a minha comida?

Eliz - Tentaram proteger os aprendizes de abuso, filha, mas aí exageraram nessa proteção e quem se ferra é a gente.

Kanon - ... se o Saga for em cana, a cunhada vai virar a cara pra mim e eu vou ficar sem quem faça o serviço de casa! T.T Não vou poder mais botar as pernocas pra cima. Melhor deixar quieto...

Lynn - Então a gente tem que dar um jeito nisso!!

Saga - Filha, não devemos utilizar nossas forças em casos pessoais.

Lynn - Mas pai, a gente deve proteger a Terra contra a ameaça que é o processo por motivos inúteis!! 

Saga - Não, filha. O nosso papel é aqui, nos bastidores, e não efetivamente.

Lynn - . !!!! 

Eliz - Eu e seu pai vamos tomar um banho, enquanto isso você acaba de comer. E esquece essa história, filhota...

O casal vai namorar no banheiro... digo, tomar banho, enquanto Kanon e Lynn ficam na cozinha.

Lynn - Não é possível, tio! Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados!

Kanon - Naaaaah, eu também tentei propor uma revolução ao seu pai. Só que ele é assim mesmo: ou deixa tudo quieto, ou parte pra cima e quebra tudo. Se não fosse o Lado Bom dele, pode ter certeza de que o ruim já tava saindo pra armar barraco.

Lynn - ... é isso! xD

Kanon - Isso o quê? O.o

Lynn - Quando o papai fica sem o Gardenal, ele bota pra quebrar! Eu vou esconder o remédio dele!

Kanon - Não!! OO O Lado Mau do Saga pode fazer estragos bem maiores do que você imagina, sobrinha! 

Lynn - Que se dane! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA+corre pra esconder o Gardenal+

Kanon - O.o... Danou-se! 

**Continua!! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mais um capítulo dessa doideiraaaaa maluca!_

Aviso: contém linguagem grosseira e palavrão, embora eu ache que "Malhação" tem conteúdo mais pesado. Se não gosta de fic esculhambada, sinta-se à vontade para injuriar a minha pessoa por e-mail, review, o escambau! xD As duas Lynns (boa e ruim) agradecem.

Os dias passaram e Saga começou a sentir-se estranho pela ausência do remédio.

Saga - Eliz... é esquisito! O.o Às vezes eu sinto que estou prestes a dominar o mundooooo!! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Eliz - Mor, cê tá tomando o Gardenal direitinho? o.o

Saga - ... sabe que eu não sei? O.o Sou muito esquecido em relação a essas coisas.

Eliz - u.u Doido é assim, a gente tem que ficar policiando pra não esquecer do remédio... 

Kanon - +para Lynn+ Putz, tô achando ótimo o Saga estar sem remédio! Está a cada dia mais parecido comigo na personalidade.

Lynn - Nossa tio, mas eu pensei que atualmente você estivesse do lado da justiça! 

Kanon - E eu estou! O problema é que nem sempre a Justiça dos Homens é a Justiça de Deus. 

Narrador - Pronto, agora o Kanon deu pra filósofo. --

Kanon - Nah, cala a boca narrador.

Narrador - U.u Você está me ofendendo!

Kanon - Abre um processo, oras! Não tenho medo não. Aliás, já venci sozinho uma causa em tribunal. Só que foi lá nos Quintos dos Infernos! xD

Lynn - Mesmo, tio?! Me conta essa história!

Kanon - Vou contar. Tudo ocorreu quando Seiya e o outro... digo, o Shun, chegaram na primeira Prisão (mas não penitenciária) dos Quintos dos Infernos... 

+Flashback. Saga de Hades; Quintos dos Infernos+

Seiya - +depois de correr pra cacete+ Olha Shun! Que lugarzão é aquele?!

Shun - A definição dele tá escrita em grego, Seiya! Não sei ler nessa língua... O.O

Seiya - E eu, que fugi das aulas de grego quando estava no Santuário? T.T

Narrador - Quem mandou? Por isso tá assim atualmente. --

Seiya - PQP narrador!

Narrador - "PQP" é expressão chula e xinga a minha mãezinha. Cê vai sofrer um processo por injúria. 

Seiya - VSF cacete! Aqui nesse lixo não tem tribunal! 

Markino - Claro que tem, imbecil! Se você não fosse burro e tivesse aprendido a ler em grego quando a Marin ensinou, teria sabido logo de cara que essa é a Morada do Juízo!

Seiya - ? Até nesse fim de mundo?? 

Narrador - xDDD

Seiya - E você, duende verde, o que é?

Markino - Veja bem como fala! Eu sou o oficial de justiça mais tosco que conseguiram arrumar, mas se me xingarem eu recorro com o senhor Lune.

Shun - E quem é esse?

Markino - É o procurador que vai julgar o caso de vocês. Como as leis daqui são parecidas com as de uma certa República das Bananas, o Juiz Minos mais fica de folga do que outra coisa, e deixa os outros trabalhando no lugar dele. 

Seiya - Peraêêêêêêê, julgar pelo quê?! Só porque mandamos o Narrador pra PQP? 

Markino - Também. Mas tem muito mais coisas. Venham, já estou com a intimação a vocês! Se não vierem, é cana.

Shun - Pra quando é o julgamento?

Markino - Como assim, pra quando?! Pra agora! Vamos entrando!!

Seiya - Êpaaaaaa!! Eu tenho direito a um advogado!

Markino - Tem nada, não dá tempo. E vê se fala baixo, que a censura do Submundo não permite falar alto aqui no tribunal!

Seiya - Abuso de autoridade... ;; Estou me sentindo em plena Ditadura!

E no tribunal...

Lune - Muito bem, deixe-me ver... caraca, os nomes de vocês não estão no Livro dos Mortos! PUTZ, cês tão vivos??

Markino - CHEEEEEEEEFE, tem uns Cavaleiros de Atena soltos por aê! OO

Lune - CALA A BOCA MARKINO! Vai sofrer a punição máxima imputada àqueles que gritam no meu tribunal! PENAAAA DE MORTEEEEE!!

Lune lança o chicote e faz fatias bem fininhas do que um dia foi o oficial de justiça mais tosco dos Quintos dos Infernos.

Shun - OO Mas o tal Markino nem teve direito a um julgamento digno!!

Lune - Fiquem quietos; eu decido o que é digno ou indigno aqui.

Seiya - Feladaputa! O.O

Lune - O que disse?

Seiya - Hã... nada não! 

Lune - Muito bem... mesmo não estando com seus nomes aqui no livro, posso dar um jeito de arrancar à força todos os seus pecados! Reencarnação!! 

Seiya - Aaaaaahhhh!! Nossa, olha só!! Meus erros estão aflorando e se tornando visíveis! O.O

Lune - Xô ver... jogar estilingue em passarinho é maltrato aos animais. Fazer uma garotinha chorar dá danos morais. Bater nos colegas é agressão física. Quebrar o vaso do vizinho, danos materiais. Passara mão na bunda do Shun, assédio sexual...

Shun - ???? OO

Seiya - Mentira, eu não passei a mão no Shun!! Isso configura CALÚNIA!!

Lune - Aaaahhh tá, deixa... é que houve uma linha cruzada dos seus delitos com os da June. Foi enquanto você dormia, Shun.

Shun - +vermelho que nem tomate+

Lune - Bom, mas seu pior delito foi...

Seiya - Lutar como Cavaleiro e julgar os outros seres humanos como se eu fosse Deus, quando na verdade eu não o sou?

Lune - Não, sua anta!! Foi mandar o Narrador pra PQP! Xingar a mãe dos outros é um pecado imperdoável!!

Árbitro de futebol - -- Por que não me disseram isso antes? 

Seiya - Mas peraê! Você acabou de me chamar de "anta"! Isso também é injúria! . 

Lune - Mas eu sou um membro importante da Corte dos Quintos dos Infernos, e posso fazer o que condeno nos outros, oras. xDDD 

Juiz Lalau - ;; Eu também pensava assim... 

Lune - Continuando... pelo crime gravíssimo de injuriar a mãe do Narrador, você vai pra um lago de sangue, patrocinado pela muamba do Shaka.

Seiya - OO Lago de sangue só por causa de um PQP? PQP!!

Lune - Falou de novo! Isso dá ao Shun, de brinde, a pena de morte com o meu chicote da Tiazinh- digo, de Fogo.

Shun - OO E eu com isso??

Lune - Você foi cúmplice e não fez nada para impedir o ato hediondo. Agora MOOORRRAAAAA SEIIYYAAAAAAA!!!

O procurador autoritário manda o Seiya pra PQP... digo, pro lago de sangue, que era pra estar fervendo, mas como toda boa muamba, tava com o aquecedor falhando. 

Seiya - +glub glub glub+ Ué... esse sangue tá com gosto de molho de tomate!

Shaka - O que vocês querem? Se eu uso sangue de verdade, me processam.

Seiya - Uhuuuuu+nadando+

E na Morada do Juízo...

Lune - Pois bem, Sr. Cúmplice! Agora chegou a sua vez!!

Shun - Pôxa Excelência, o senhor fala como se jamais houvesse cometido um único erro em toda a sua vida... todos os seres humanos erram, e o perdão é fundamental, e...

Lune - Cale-se! Eu faço as regras e suas transgressões por aqui!! Chicoteeeee de Foooogoooo!!

Shun - Peraê, se xingar é crime, fatiar um camarada é o q...

O chicote faz o Shun em rodelinhas antes que ele possa completar a frase.

Lune - Serviço completo! Ai ai, deixa eu ver o quanto de honorários vou ganhar...

Nisso, um grito sinistro é ouvido vindo da cabeça de Shun:

Shun - LUNEEEEEE, seu FDP!!

Lune - EEEIIIII, eu já disse que xingar a mãe dos outros é pecado imperdoáv- EI! Ele não está MORTO? OO

Shun - Não, seu monte de estrume!! E eu posso injuriar você e a sua família o quanto eu quiser, tá me ouvindo?? Porque eu sou o Imperador Hades!!

Lune - OO Essa voz!! CARACA, eu matei o Imperador!!

Shun - Anda, coloca a minha cabeça de volta no corpo que eu tô ficando com cãibra já! Seu imprestável!!

Lune - Mas... mas... o corpo sumiu!! GAAAAAAHHHHH+correndo até a segunda prisão, morrendo de medo+ TÔ FERRAAAADOOOOOO!!!

E de repente Radamanthys passa por ali...

Radamanthys - Caraca Lune, tá com dor de barriga?? Por que tá correndo desse jeito??

Lune - A cabeça do Imperador Hades!! Eu arranquei fora, eu... 

Radamanthys - u.u Lune, isso é seu elmo.

Lune - ... !!! Como isso foi possível??

Radamanthys - U.u Vai tomar teu remédio, vai.

Lune - Eu NÃO sou o Saga!

Voz - Tu não chega nem aos pés dele, mané.

Lune e Rada - EEEEEIIIIIII, quem falou??

Voz - O Fantasma da Ópera. Dã!! Se vocês são tão fodônicos assim, descubram por si próprios. 

Lune - Você sabe com quem está falando?? Eu sou ninguém menos que o procurador do Senhor Minos, aquele que tem o poder de julgar as almas que aqui chegam!

Kanon - Minos? Aquele traveco, que ainda gosta de brincar de marionete e tem franjinha de emo? Quero mais é que ele tome no rabo.

Lune - OO Viu isso, Rada?! Ele vai sofrer um processo por injúria gravíssima ao Juiz Minos!! E como eu estou em poder de julgamento, vou aplicar a Pena agora mesmo!! CHICOTEEEE DE FOGOOOO!!!

O chicote enrola em alguma coisa que ainda estava invisível.

Voz - FDP, enrolou o chicote no meu bilau. 

Lune - Agora você vai ser castrado!

Voz - Vou nada!! Acho melhor você se preocupar com SEU bilau! 

Repentinamente aparece Kanon envergando a armadura de Gêmeos e com... o chicote do Lune enrolado no "colega". Logo em seguida Kanon encosta um dedo no chicote e ele se desenrola do seu "colega" pra contra-atacar o do Lune.

Lune - Quêêêêêêê??

Não se passa um segundo e o "amiguinho" do Lune vira rodelinhas.

Lune - GAAAAAHHHH, meu bilaaaaaau! Fiquei sem!! T.T

Radamanthys - OO Como você fez isso com um espectro do nível do Lune??

Kanon - De nível abaixo do mar, você quer dizer. De qualquer forma, consegui fazer isso porque ele tinha uma dívida pra acertar comigo. 

Lune - EU?! Que dívida?!

Kanon - Quando você condenou o Seiya ao Lago de Sangue, gritou MOOOORRRAAAA SEEEEIYAAAA!! E esse grito, dado desse jeito, infringe os direitos autorais da minha família!! Pena por plágio, seu mane!! 

Radamanthys - O grito "morra Seiya" do Saga... o.o 

Lune - ... T.T

Kanon - Esse é o castigo devido a quem fala do rabo dos outros mas tá com o rabo mais sujo ainda! xDDD

Lune - Que linguagem mais chula!! . Vou processar você por agressão física ao meu bilau!! 

Kanon - ... Vai se foder, Lune.

Lune - Mas que falta de respeito é essa?? Agora nem ameaças de processo intimidam mais os outros? E além do mais, eu...

Enquanto o Lune fala, seu corpo começa a se desintegrar a partir do local onde um dia esteve o bilau dele.

Lune - O.O''''''' Eu tô virando pozinhooooooooooo!! GAAAAAHHHH+some+

Kanon - Virou purpurina tarde.

Em seguida, Seiya e Shun aparecem saindo do Tribunal e correndo em direção a Kanon e Radamanthys.

Seiya - Kanooooooon, que deeeeeez! Você atacou o Lune com uma ilusão e a gente conseguiu se safar! Valeu!!

Kanon - Valeu nada, quero meus honorários. Afinal de contas, eu afgi como um advogado de defesa!! xDDD

Seiya e Shun - u.u Beleza, que que cê quer?

Kanon - Hum... gostei desse seu colarzinho, Shun! Muito rox, com ele vou parecer um daqueles metaleiros dumal.

Seiya - ! Mas Shun, você não tinha entregado esse troço pro Caronte lá atrás?? 

Shun - Peguei de volta naquela confusão que teve quando chegamos à terra firme!! 

Kanon - Uia... quem vê essa carinha de santo nem diz! xD Mas tudo bem, crianças! Passem esse negócio pra cá, e Seiya, vê se aprende logo a ler em grego. Tua fama de "jumento alado" já tá grande. Shun, vê se vira homem e distribui umas porradas por aí.

Seiya - Ele está injuriando a gente, Shun. Processo nele?

Kanon - +mostra o dedo do meio+ Vão se fu os dois. Agora dá licença que tenho de chegar até o FDP do Hades.

+Fim do flashback+

Lynn - Tioooooo, não sabia que você era tão boca-suja! OO

Kanon - É a necessidade do momento, sobrinha. Mas então, deixa essa porcaria de Prozac de lado e chuta o pau da barraca que nem eu! xD É melhor desencanar logo de uma vez, mesmo que seja processada um dia.

Lynn - Mas e o papai, tio Kanon? Que é que vai acontecer com ele?

Kanon - Espere mais uns dias e verá! xDD Eu aposto que ele vai sentir uma baita vontade de chutar o pau da barraca e lutar contra os processos toscos.

Lynn - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kanon - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Saga - +lá de dentro+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kanon - Não disse?

Lynn - xDDDDDDDDD 

---------------------------------------------------- 

Continua no próximo capítulo!! \o/ Gostou dessa tranqueira? Deixa review! Não gostou? Deixa review xingando, eu não vou te processar por causa disso:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Os dias foram passando. Saga continuava num meio-termo, entre "loco" e  
são. Como Lynn não estava lá muito paciente e gostaria de ver-se mais  
tranqüila (ou menos ansiosa... sabe como é louco), Kanon resolveu que ao  
menos uma vez por semana daria uma volta com ela na cidade ("à paisana",  
pois se fosse como Cavaleiro sabe-se lá a bronca que ele levaria de Atena)  
pra distrair a cabeça e achar "métodos alternativos" ao remédio.

E na cidade...

Kanon - Olha só aquela universidade recém-inaugurada! Nossa, se eu não fosse  
Cavaleiro até ia querer cursar algo aí e...

Lynn - GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kanon - Que foi sobrinha?!

Lynn - A-ali naquela faixa... está escrito: 'PROCESSO SELETIVO', últimas  
vagas! y.y

Kanon - Er... melhor a gente ir pra área de varejo. Acho que lá existem  
menos possibilidades de haver referência a esse tipo de... er... assunto.  
U.u

No varejo, o irmão do esclerosado foi escolher justo as lojas de informática  
pra olhar.

Kanon - Caracas, o Santuário perde muito em não ter eletricidade!! Olha só  
esse _processador_ de... er... melhor deixar. o.o É... por que a gente  
não vai pro supermercado pra ver se tem algo bom de se comer, hein? 

Lynn - EEEEEEEEEEEEE, comer é comigo mesma! xD

E lá foram tio e sobrinha, Kanon já pensando que o problema já estaria  
resolvido no mercado, quando...

Lynn - GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kanon - Essa não! O que houve dessa vez?!

Lynn - É que... é que... nem o queijo escapou!! Y.Y

Kanon - Mas... nem o queijo?! Escapou de quê? Não entendi!

Lynn - Veja isso que trágico, tio!!

Kanon então vê uma embalagem de queijo onde estava escrito... queijo  
_processado_.

Kanon - Ah, não! Não, não, não! Desse jeito não dá, sobrinha!! Vamos ter de  
arrumar algum método mais... eficaz! Já experimentou falar de seu dilema a  
alguma terapia coletiva??

Lynn - Já, mas todos têm problemas diferentes dos meus. E acham que o que  
passo é pura bobagem. U.u

Kanon - ... então tem de procurar um grupo específico! Ande, devem existir  
mais pessoas assim como você! Vamos procurar!!

Ambos foram então para um orelhão e decidiram ligar pro serviço gratuito   
de orientação de números de telefone.

Kanon - Droga de Santuário sem telefone! Tenho de ficar discando de fora e  
gastando meu dinheiro!!

Telefonista - Alô?

Kanon - Ah, alô! Olha, eu... gostaria de saber se existe algum número   
direcionado a serviço de... de grupo de pessoas com ajuda   
mútua!

Telefonista - ... o quê?

Kanon - Isso, é... algo como um Alcoólicos Anônimos, mas para... para...

Telefonista - Senhor, sem um nome exato não poderei ajudá-lo.

Kanon - Para processados! Isso, algo tipo um Processados Anônimos. Tem disso   
aí?

Telefonista - Hum, deixa ver... 'P', letra 'P'... é, Processados Anônimos, isso mesmo.

Kanon - +pensando+ O troço existe... o.o

Telefonista - Olha, o número é...

Interrompemos nossa transmissão por motivos de sigilo. Vai que alguém resolve passar trote pro número e os processados acabam sendo nós...

Kanon - Tá beleza, a gente liga pra lá+desliga o telefone+ Sobrinhaaaaaa!! Conseguimos! Olha aqui, cê não quer ligar e explicar pessoalmente o problema lá pra eles?

Lynn - OK... dá aqui o número. Ah, tá, deixa eu ligar. +discando+

Merak - Alô?

Lynn - Er... é da... Processados Anônimos?

Merak - É sim. Com quem deseja falar?

Lynn - Aimoçosabeoqueé, équeeufuiprocessadae...

Merak - Ih... tô vendo que esse é um caso de emergência. Por telefone não adianta muito. Olha, vem hoje a noite aqui no encontro dos Processados Anônimos e expõe a tua situação. Garantimos sigilo absoluto. :)

Lynn - Jura?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAA!!!!! E qual o endereço de vocês?

Merak - Nossa sede se localiza na rua...

Interrompemos novamente a nossa transmissão por motivos de sigilo. Enquanto isso, colega, vá tomar um café.

Ainda não foi? Então vai logo!!  
......

Para sua satisfação, voltamos com nossa programação normal.

Lynn - Aaaaaahhh, que horas começa?

Merak - Às oito em ponto. Pode vir que tamos de portas abertas! Quando chegar, pede pra falar com o Merak.

Lynn - Ótimo+desliga+ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tiooooo, cê ouviu isso?

Kanon - Ouvi... é bom pra você+pensando+ E bom pra mim, que não vou mais precisar escutar neuras com a palavra 'processo'... U.u

Durante o dia, a Lynn ainda deu uns surtos toscos por causa de queijos processados e processos seletivos. Contando os minutos pras oito, a doida esclerosada chamou o pai pra ir junto.

Saga - Ah, filha... não dá pra ir hoje! y.y

Lynn - Vamos pai!! Me dá esse apoio moral!!

Saga - Vai com o seu tio...

Lynn - Não é a mesma coisa!!

Saga - É sim, ele tem a mesma cara que eu!

Lynn - Tem nada! A sobrancelha dele é mais grossa!

Saga - U.u Eliz, vai com ela.

Eliz - Ah... hã... é que eu tenho um compromisso inadiável!

Lynn - Novela das oito é mais importante do que eu, mãe? o.o

Eliz - Hoje é o penúltimo capítulo!

Saga - Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou!!

Lynn - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Felizes e contentes (quer dizer, o Saga não tão contente assim) pai e filha foram até a tal da "Processados Anônimos". Lá, um jovem com algum sotaque argentino atendeu-os.

Lynn - Olá! Você que é o... Merak?

Merak - Eu mesmo. Você é a moça do telefonema de hoje à tarde?

Lynn - Sou sim! Como reconheceu? O.o

Merak - Ah, quem trabalha com neurót- digo, com _pessoas necessitadas de apoio emocional _já sabe como reconhecer de longe. :)

Lynn - Que legal! Pai, estamos lidando com gente especializada!

Saga - Tá se vendo...

Merak - Bem! Entrem, sentem naquela sala ali e fiquem à vontade.

Pai e filha doidos vão até lá, encontrando inclusive um monte de celebridades. Na sala estavam: Pipa-pau, seu Madruga, dona Florinda, Quico, Clodogil Fernandes, Robaldo Ésperman, dentre outros.

Saga - Aff, e eu me considerava estranho por meu cabelo mudar de cor quando entro em fase maníaca... O.o

Clodogil - Ai bofe, mas isso de mudar a cor do cabelo é na-tu-ra-lís-si-mo! Todas as estrelas da TV mudam de cabelo como quem troca de roupa! Aliás, que é que cê tá fazendo fora do mundo das celebridades? Cê é um gaaaaato, vem que tem, lindão!

Saga - Eeeeeeeiiii, eu sou casado!

Clodogil - Burro amarrado também co-me, lindeza.

Saga - E por falar em burro... olha onde vim amarrar o meu! T.T

Merak - Muito bem, pessoal, silêncio! Ordem no tribunal!

Todos - O.O'''''''''''

Merak - "Tribunal" no sentido figurado, não se assustem. u.u

Todos - Ah... o.o

Merak - Bem. Hoje é a nossa sessão de caráter expositivo. Cada um vai contar e recontar um pouco de sua própria experiência, em virtude de prestar apoio aos colegas. Ou seja, é só pra eles verem que têm outros no buraco que eles tão, mesmo! Quem começa?

Pica-pau - Eu!!

Merak - Muito bem, sr. Pica-pau! Há quanto tempo não é processado?

Pica-pau - Há três meses!

Todos - +aplaudindo de pé+ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Merak - Qual foi a causa do seu julgamento?

Pica-pau - Eu enganei o Leôncio, me fingi de doente pra comer e dormir na casa dele de graça! y.y Agora estou respondendo por danos materiais.

Merak - Já pagou pelos mesmos?

Pica-pau - Já! Fiquei cuidando dele por um mês porque ele havia supostamente se quebrado todinho quando eu enganei ele! Mas o problema é que o Leôncio também mentiu! Ele também se fingiu de quebrado, e agora eu estou movendo uma ação contra ele.

Todos - UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Merak - Mas que feio! Você não acha legal ser processado, mas move ação contra os outros?

Pica-pau - Ih, fala isso pro Robaldo Ésperman! Processou meio-mundo por difamação e agora tá aí, respondeu até uma ação por furto!

Todos - OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Robaldo - ...hã? É comigo o negócio, sr. Pica?

Clodogil - Iiiiihhhh, "Sr. Pica"! Depois que chamam o Robaldo de gay ele não gosta! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Robaldo - Tu fica esperto hein Clodô! Já te processei por calúnia, da próxima vez vai ser por difamação!

Pica-pau - Vai se ferrar, Robaldo! Rouba vaso de cemitério e fala dos outros?!

Robaldo - Eeeeeiiii, o julgamento já saiu e eu fui inocentado!

Pica-pau - Foi inocentado porque deve ter comprado alguém dos grossos lá do júri né?!

Clodogil - Ou deve ter dado uma boa propina, ou dado _outra coisa_ mesmo! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Robaldo - Cala a boca, Clodô! Tu leva mais processos que todo mundo aqui junto!

Clodogil - Eeeeeeeeiiii, Clodô não! É Clô pros íntimos, Gil pros miguxos e Dô pra torcida do Flamengo!

Saga - U.u Meu, que bagunça isso.

Merak - Ordem, gente! Ordem! Mas então, Sr. Pica-pau, já está tudo resolvido entre o sr. e o Leôncio?

Pica-pau - Ah, quase né? A audiência vai ser daqui há dois meses, vamos ver no que dá!

Merak - Bem... criando um gancho na recente discussão, vamos ao Robaldo Ésperman. Sr. Robaldo, o sr. é conhecido por processar os outros ao mínimo sinal de difamação, mas foi pêgo roubando vasos no cemitério. Como o sr. explica essa relação de enxergar-no-dos-outros-mas-não-no-próprio?

Robaldo - Eu não roubei, já falei!!

Merak - E já que gosta tanto assim de processar outrem, o que diabos faz aqui no P.A.?

Robaldo - Vim expressar a minha imensa dor em ter sido cruelmente caluniado àquela época! Snif!

Merak - E há quanto tempo o sr. não é processado? 

Robaldo - Nove meses!

Todos - +aplaudindo de pé novamente+ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Clodogil - Daqui há pouco nasce um bebê! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Robaldo - Calaboca, Dô!!

Clodogil - Dô é só pra torcida do Flamengo! Cê é flamenguista? Então Dô coisa nenhuma!

Lynn - Affe... onde diabos esse barraco vai parar?

Narrador - Descubra no próximo capítulo. :) A autora tá cansada de escrever.

Lynn - EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII, mas a autora sou eu! o.o

Narrador - Esqueceu que você tem dupla personalidade:)

Lynn - Ah, tá... o.o +bate a cabeça na parede+

Narrador - Enquanto isso, tomem mais um café!

Já foram? Não? Então vão logo!

...

Caraca, parem de me olhar e vão logo tomar o café, já tá esfriando!

...

PÔ MEU! Que saco, vou processar vocês por invasão de privacidade e encheção de saco+fecha as cortinas e vai dormir+ 

_Continua! xDDD_

-------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Depois de meses resolvi colocar essa porcaria em dia!

Fato real: EXISTE um episódio onde o Pica-pau é processado pelo Leôncio... U.u Não resisti a colocar isso na fic! xD

Critiqueeeeeem! Xinguem a fic, ela não processará vocês!

Ah, e apenas um PS: Merak é um membro do Fórum CDZ. :) Coloquei ele na fic com o consentimento dele, até porque ele faz Direito e eu não sou trouxa. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Cap

Cap. 5

O barraco rolava solto no Processados Anônimos, quando o Merak decidiu colocar "ordem no tribunal".

Merak - Caaaalem a boca, ou eu processo todos vocês!

Todos - O.O +calados e encolhidos de medo+

Merak - Bem. Quem será o próximo a contar seu caso?

Seu Madruga - Eu! Eu, eu!

Merak - Muito bem. Diga pra nós o que aconteceu.

Seu Madruga - Tudo começou quando aquele pentelho do Quico vinha me encher a paciência...

Dona Florinda - Veja bem como fala do meu tesouro!

Seu Madruga - É um pirralho chato mesmo!

Merak - Ordem!! Seu Madruga, por favor, continue, mas sem fazer balbúrdia.

Seu Madruga - Bem! Na época em que o seriado do Chaves foi rodado pela primeira vez, a gente resolvia as coisas nos sopapos. Claro que eu também apanhava da Dona Florinda, mas depois descontava no meu chapéu e no Chaves, e ficava tudo bem. Até que um belo dia chegou essa onda de chamar Conselho Tutelar pra tudo, e aí ferrou! Foi só eu dar um beliscãozinho de nada no Quico e a Dona Florinda já foi me colocando no pau.

Dona Florinda - E bem feito! Não tem destino mais digno pra essa gentalha!

Quico - Gentalha, gentalha! Brrrrr!!

Seu Madruga - Mas ó, se bater em mim eu processo também, hein!

Dona Florinda - Humpf! E vai pagar advogado com que dinheiro, seu pé-rapado?

Seu Madruga - Oras, hoje em dia o que não falta é defensoria pública! Não vê que pobre tem direito a um monte de coisa, mesmo que seja um safado sem-vergonha? Vê o Seu Barriga, tentou colocar o meu nome no SPC pra me tirar da casa cujo aluguel eu não pago há 14 meses, mas eu ganhei a causa por uso capião! Ainda mais que tenho filha pequena, nenhum juiz vai ousar me pôr na rua!

Lynn - A cada direito em exagero tem um dever tirado. E pior: o direito de outro suprimido. Né não, pai? Cadê o senso de dever desse pessoal?

Saga - +ficando com os olhos vermelhos+ Pois... pois... eu vou mostrar uma coisa pra esse povo todo!!

Merak - Pois bem, Seu Madruga, há quanto tempo o senhor não é proces-

Um puta (sim, "puta", não gostou do palavrão processe a autora) raio de energia atravessou a sala e quebrou o palanque onde o Merak estava.

Merak - +caído no chão, meio chamuscado+ O.o''' Que é que foi isso, cacete?!

Saga ruim - EU!! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Merak - O.o Meu senhor, comporte-se! Caso contrário seremos obrigados a usar aq força da lei!!

Saga ruim - Quero ver se ela é páreo para a EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!!

O salão da Processados Anônimos virou pozinho. Todo mundo saiu correndo de susto, menos a Lynn.

Lynn - Pai, que bagunça é essa?! Por que fez isso?!

Saga ruim - Por que?! Oras, estou de SACO CHEIO dessa tramitagem toda! O melhor jeito de resolver injustiças tais como as desse Seu Madruga aí da vida é descendo o cacete! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lynn - Mas pai, você pode ir parar na Justiça por causa disso...

Saga ruim - FODA-SE! É hoje que eu cabo de jeito com essa putaria! Nada de terapia com P.A., é PORRADA mesmo!!

O esclerosado, recém-transmudado em "doidão", foi pisando firme lá se sabe pra onde, deixando uma rachadura no chão a cada passo que dava.

Lynn - Melhor eu ir pra casa e avisar a mamãe e o titio!! Y.Y

--

Na residência dos Gemini, Eliz revisava a lista de compras.

Eliz - Xô ver... carne, confere. Arroz, confere. Vinagre, temperos... confere.

Kanon - Vê se coloca os engradados de cerveja na lista também! D

Eliz - Bêbado! U.u

Lynn - +bate na porta+ Mãe!! Tio!! Abram!

Kanon - Eita... já vai, sobrinha! +abre a porta+ Que é que aconteceu pra você estar assim, toda esbaforida?!

Lynn - Puuuufff... é o pai... ele... despertou o Exú de novo!!

Eliz - Caramba, eu bem suspeitava que ele não estava tomando direito o Gardenal!

Kanon - Sério?! O que ele fez?

Lynn - Quebrou tudo lá na Processados Anônimos e ainda foi pisando firme vai saber lá Deus pra onde!!

Kanon - AEEEEEEEE!! Num disse?! Agora qué tá tudo ferrado, simbora!

Lynn - Você ficou _contente _com isso, tio??

Kanon - Claro!! Imagine que legal, toda aquela bagunça de novo? Putz, quero só ver no que isso vai dar!

Sem esperar mais, o gêmeo do Esclerosado foi correndo atrás do irmão.

Lynn - O.o'''

Eliz - Liga não, filha. O louco do seu tio sempre foi isso daí mesmo... u.u No fundo no fundo, ama uma confusão, mesmo após ter-se redimido.

Na rua, se guiando pelo cosmo, Kanon foi encontrar Saga láááá no Paço Municipal, subjugando o prefeito e o resto dos puxa-sacos... digo, funcionários do prédio com apenas uma rajada tosca de cosmo.

Saga mau - +com megafone+ Ae, bando de feladaputa! Agora o senhor dessa cidade sou eu! Chega dessas viadagens de democracia, agora virou mesmo é governo do Demo! Nada de votação, o negócio é meu e já era!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Nisso, um monte de carros de polícia vinham pra capturar o 'arruaceiro".

Polícia - +de megafone também+ Parado! Erga as mãos e largue quaisquer armas que possa estar portando!

Saga mau - E eu lá preciso de armas?! Vou é no braço mesmo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Polícia - Estamos avisando! Se não se entregar por bem, terá de ser por mal!

Saga mau - Tá pensando que eu sou o Dócrates, é? Aqui, ó!

O doidão dispara mais uma rajada louca de cosmo e derruba todos os carros da polícia. Os policiais remanescentes, vendo que não poderiam lidar sozinhos com ele, bateram em retirada a fim de buscar mais reforços.

Kanon - +pulando todo feliz+ Aeeee, é meu irmão! Meu irmão!! Eu conheço ele, pô!

Saga mau - Até aqui tu me persegue?!

Kanon - +subindo as escadas meio arrebentadas+ Aeeeeee, vê se me arruma um cargo público no cabide de empregos aí!!

Saga mau - u.u Vou pensar. Nepotismo é um delito muito careta, um monte já cometeu e anda cometendo por aí.

Kanon - +dá um agarro no Saga+ Te amo! Finalmente fizemos uma maldade juntos!

Saga - O.o Calma, ô! Sossega também, né!

E agora? Saga vai impor uma ditadura anárquica a todo mundo? Será que isso diminuirá a incidência de processos toscos? E o Kanon, vai arrumar uma boquinha no cabide de empregos? E a fobia da Lynn, termina ou não? Descubra isso e muito mais no capítulo seis!!


	6. Chapter 6

Pureza

Cap. 6

No capítulo anterior, deu a louca no Saga e ele invadiu a prefeitura declarando-se o dono da cidade! Isso mesmo, nem a polícia deteve-no! Bem, no que será que vai dar essa loucura?!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Alguém me segure, poha!!

Nisso, Eliz e Lynn, as parentes que tinham de ter a paciência do tamanho de um bonde pra aguentar a ele, chegam ao local e tentam dissuadi-lo.

Eliz - Sagaaaaaaa, desce daí!! Deixa de confusão e volta pra casa!!

Saga - Queeeeee confusão que nada, um esse negócio é pra fazer girar um pouco o sangue nas nossas veias!

Eliz - Mas Saga... você se tornou um pai de família e a partir de então prometeu deixar essas "aventuras" escusas!

Saga - Nem sempre a gente deve cumprir o que promete!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Eliz - ¬¬

Kanon - Qual éééééééé, cunhadinha, vamo fazer a festa!! Saga, qual seu plano pra dar o prócimo passo?

Saga - Suspender o congresso!! A partir de hoje, o Poder Legislativo já não vale mais porra nenhuma! Pelo menos neste município!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kanon - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Saga - Vamos agir, Kanon! Você vai até o congresso e quebra tudo, enquanto eu fico aqui cuidando dos que quiserem nos impedir!

Kanon - Ôpa, carta branca pra fazer bagunça?! Lá vou eeeeuuuuu!!

Eliz - Gente... virou zona esse negócio! Somente porque o Saga conseguiu se descontrolar!

Lynn - ... e tudo isso por minha causa.

Eliz - Magina, filha! Isso tudo aconteceu talvez por ele ter ficado aflito em relação a você, mas não ocasionado por você!

Lynn - U.u Que seja... agora quem precisa terminar com isso sou eu.

Eliz - Não jogue a culpa de tudo sobre si mesma! É claro que tudo não será desse modo. DE qualquer forma, ande! Vamos terminar esse negócio! Seu pai precisa voltar ao normal!

Lynn - Sim... precisamos de um plano! O único jeito de trazê-lo de volta é dando Gardenal, mas de uma forma que ele não sinta ou saiba!

Eliz - Isso! Vá buscar o remédio em casa e a gente resolve o que fazer depois!

Sem demora, a filha esclerosada do Saga foi atrás do remédio do pai. Enquanto isso, Eliz foi até a sala anterior do prefeito e atual do Saga ruim.

Eliz - Amor!! Que é que você tá fazendo?! Deixa isso! Já não combinamos que não interferiríamos na vida dos humanos?!

Saga - Quem combinou isso não fui eu e sim o Saga bom! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Eliz - Mas amoooor!! Pra quê você quer fazer isso?! Deixa pra lá, os homens sempre são corruptíveis, não vale à pena tentar mudá-los ou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos! Até porque, convenhamos... apesar de tudo nós também somos seres humanos! Não é por termos poderes especiais e servirmos a Atena que seremos perfeitos!

Saga - Não somos perfeitos. ¬¬ Mas quer saber?? Tô nem ae!! Se esse pessoalzinho pode prender gente que rouba manteiga e livrar assassinos, eu, que sou MUITO mais do que eles, devo e posso instituir meu governo nesta matroca!!

Eliz - ...por ser superior é que você deveria se demonstrar mais complacente, não acha?!

Saga - Queeee, complacente! Tô é de saco cheio, isso sim!!

Eliz - O.o''' Bem! Que seja, Saga! Faça o que quiser. Mas não se esqueça de que há uma conseqüência para tudo!

Sem dizer mais nada, Eliz virou as costas e foi embora. Saga fez um gesto de descaso com a mão, sabendo que esse gesto era destinado a... sua mulher, ainda que essa mulher tivesse se casado com o Saga bom.

Lynn estava voltando de casa com o Gardenal quando encontrou a mãe vindo do plenário.

Lynn - Mãe! Consegui o remédio, veja!

Eliz - Eu sei, filha, mas acho melhor esperar mais um pouco até fazer algo.

Lynn - Mas... mas... o pai vai quebrar tudo!! VocÊ sabe como ele fica maluco e perigoso quando tá dumal! Em segundos vai transformar a cidade toda numa bagunça!

Eliz - É bem provável. Mas... eu conversei com ele. Duvido que melhore sem intervenção externa, porém deixei bem claro a ele que nada ficaria simplesmente dessa forma! Sempre há uma continuidade ao que fazemos, entende.

Lynn - Sei, mãe, sei! O problema é que essa continuidade pode dar problemas a mais gente do que a ele mesmo! Já pensou a gente deixando o povo inocente sofrendo pelo que não fez?!

Eliz - Bom, filha... riscos todo mundo sempre corre. E além do mais, ninguém é cem por cento inocente...

Lynn - Filosófico isso, né... ¬¬ Mas de qualquer forma, vamos pra casa e deixamos o pessoal aí sofrendo, enquanto cruzamos os braços?

Eliz - Não vamos simplesmente "cruzar os braços", mas sim observarmos. Quando chegar a hora certa, agiremos...

Lynn - o.o... hora certa... e eu, que sou impaciente!

Eliz - Há sim uma hora! Espere e verá.

Assim, mãe e filha foram para casa enquanto os gêmeos faziam a maior bagunça no melhor estilo Raul Seixas; Kanon e Saga levaram bem a sério o lema "Faça o que quiseres pois é tudo da lei". E assim demonstraram o porquê de o ser humano ainda não estar pronto para a anarquia total...

Assim que Kanon inutilizou o congresso e as leis, tudo virou uma bagunça. Ninguém tinha consideração por ninguém (assim como normalmente já não tinham), mas sem regras essa falta de senso de dever só se acentuou ainda mais. Nem praqueles que já tinham mania de exigir demais e doar de menos o negócio adiantou: eles "retiraram" suas máscaras de "politicamente correto" e começaram mesmo foi é a partir pra Lei do Cão: o que bate mais forte leva; quem não tem forças ou astúcia suficientes simplesmente dança.

Assim ficou durante uma semana a situação da cidade. Saga estava exultante: tudo na base da porrada! Kanon então, tava só na uva e no suquinho, além de fazer a maior bagunça nas ruas e bairros. Até a hora em que a situação se voltou contra eles...

No oitavo dia após o início da anarquia declarada, Saga ouviu batidas na porta do seu gabinete.

Saga - Kanon, abre lá e vê quem é.

Kanon - Eu não! Não tenho a mínima obrigação.

Saga - ¬¬ Depois que eu ver quem é, tu não escapa dos petelecos!

Kanon - +pensando+ Opaaaa, deixa eu ir pra rua antes que o Saga volte e me dê uns pedalas! o.o +sai pela janela+

O Esclerose que tava levando muito a sério a música da Daniela Mercury ("o senhor dessa cidade sou eu") abriu a porta e viu... todos os Dourados do outro lado.

Saga - !! Que é isso, vieram me buscar?!

Mu - Saga, já chega! Que zueira do caramba é essa?! Veja só no que tudo se transformou! Ladrões e assassinos sem quem os impeça, o trânsito um caos porque as leis foram suspensas, tá todo mundo matando e morrendo porque não tem lei!! Ouvimos falar dessa zorra e quando soubemos que você é o responsável por ela, nem acreditamos!

Saga - ¬¬ Não se metam onde não foram chamados! +bate a porta+

Mu - Eeeeiii, além de maluco é mal-educado!

Debas - E agora, gente? O que fazemos? Damos o fora, chamamos o Batman, desistimos...

Aiolia - Qual, chamar o Batman! Somos os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Vamos nós mesmos tirar o Saga dessa pequepência!! Vamos, temos de lançar mão de artilharia pesada!

Mu- E que artilharia vocês sugerem?

Milo - Já sei, que tal a gente usar de novo o golpe da energia dos Dourados atacando todos de uma vez?!

MdM - Ah, mas aí morre todo mundo. ¬¬ Tô a fim de morrer pela quinhentésima vez não!

Mu - Oras, se a gente morrer, a gente volta! Vivemos morrando e voltando mesmo, pra quê a gente serve?!

Shaka - Só tem um problema, gente!

Milo - Qual?!

Shaka - Apenas podemos realizar o proposto se tivermos os Doze juntos. E, galera... o Saga é um dos Doze!

Mu - Ih, cara... agora o negócio fedeu mermo! A não ser que... ei gente, é isso! Vamos convencer o Kanon de agir com a gente!!

Milo - Pô, cara, isso é mais difpicil do que tu pensa! Vi ele lá fora adorando a bagunça que isso daqui se tornou sem as leis! Cê acha que ele vai querer deixar a mamata assim, de boa?!

Aiolia - Voltamos à estaca zero! ¬¬

Nisso, do nada, apareceram Eliz e Lynn, dispostas a entrar com tudo no gabinete do Saga.

Aiolia - Opaaaa, a família do doido! Quem sabe eles não resolvem alguma coisa?!

Eliz - Resolvemos nada... nem a gente ele ouve! Maior sacanagem. De qualquer modo, vim pedir a separação.

Todos - O.o''''

Eliz - Pois é, dá pra viver com alguém que agora só liga pra fazer anarquia e sequer dá bola pra família?!

Mu - O.o... então... bem... vamos respeitar esse solene momento deles, né gente?!

Os Dourados se afastaram pras duas passarem e ficaram só olhando, com cara de surpresa.

MdM - Agora o bicho pega, meu... agora o bicho pega!!

Sem avisar sem nada, Eliz entrou. Saga, antes de ver quem era, pensou que os Dourados tavam insistindo em entrar no local e já foi esbravejando com meio mundo.

Saga - Eu já falei que não vou sair daqui e- Eliz! Que é que tu fazes aqui?!

Eliz - Vim pedir o divórcio!

Saga - Isso pra mim tá cheirando a golpe so baú pra me fazer pagar pensão!!

Eliz - Seu bobo, a Lynn é maior de idade! ¬¬ É porque você desistiu de tudo mesmo. Fica aí no teu canto que eu vou dar uma chance pra mim, beleza?!

Saga - Ih, vai mesmo que eu tô nem aí!

Dourados - O.O

MdM - Faleeeeeiiii que o bicho ia pegar!!

Lynn - Então é isso, pai?! A nossa família está desfeita?!

Ao olhar para a filha, foi como se uma centelha do antigo Saga ainda brilhasse nos olhos dele. Mas tal momento durou apenas um segundo.

Saga - Se é a sua mãe quem quer assim...! Que é que eu posso fazer?!

Lynn - Não vê, pai, que isso só acontece porque você abandonou a família?! E você o fez por que?! Por causa desse ataque que a sua parte maligna fez! E ela só despertou de novo graças ao que aconteceu comigo! Não vê que eu me sinto responsável por tudo o que tem acontecido?!

Nesse momento, Saga se distrai novamente, e é como se sua mente se dividisse entre as duas personalidades. Se aproveitando do momento de desatenção do marido, Eliz vai até o Saga por trás e lhe aplica a injeção de Gardenal com tudo.

Saga - AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Sua... sua... !! +desmaia+

Dourados - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Lynn - Caraca mãe, você conseguiu!!

Eliz - Mas não conseguiria caso não fosse você a fazê-lo vacilar!!

Lynn - Agora vamos levar o pai pra casa e devolver a prefeitura pros governantes! Tudo bem que eles roubam, mas... fazer o quê!!

E assim foi. Quer dizer, quando o Kanon chegou da rua e viu que haviam recuperado o governo, ficou danado. Mas sob a conversa da cunhada e da sobrinha, voltou pra casa. Emburrado, mas voltou.

Kanon - Bom, naquele congresso desativado nem tinha quem cozinhasse pra mim! Agora finalmente vou comer de forma decente!

Saga - Poxa, mas que coisa absurda! Eu sabia que nossa família era feita de extremos, mas nem tanto! Se processos por besteira são toscos, anarquia total é pior ainda!

Lynn - E como exemplo disso, temos a escola pública no Brasil! u.u

Eliz - Pelo menos tudo acabou bem! E bem, como você fez por prefeito e cia não te processarem por um trilhão de coisas?

Saga - Ah, foi fácil! Soltei um Satã Imperial em todo mundo e ordenei a seus cérebros que apagassem totalmente a memória daquele dia.

Lynn - ... É ISSO!

Kanon - Isso o quê?!

Lynn - Isso que vou fazer pra não ser mais processada! O Satã Imperial e delete em seguida!

Saga - Mas oooooolha, não vai usar isso sempre, hein! Encobrir delitos não é ação que se faça todo o dia, e...

Lynn - Pronto, lá vem sermão interminável!!

Kanon - Deixa, Saga! Pelo menos a fobia dela fica solucionada desse jeito!

Eliz - Ah, essa família... só eu mesma pra ter amarrado meu burro aqui!!

DE ENDI!!

--

CABOU, POHA!! Mais uma fic em hiatus que consegui finalizar!! Ninguém foi processado durante a feitura da mesma, mas ainda dá tempo se você quiser!! Sarah Ibrahim, RG número 35.267.223-7!! É só pegar e levar pro tribunal!!


End file.
